bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Ordnary Air Blimp
The Neo Ordnary Air Blimp, or the NOAB, is the Second to the Last Boss of the second part of the Coreous Guardians. It has its unique BGM; Erosion Appearance It takes form of a Black and Blue MOAB with a lot of upgrades. It has a Core and 4 Barriers, along with 3 thrusters, both on the side and the other on the back of the NOAB in place of the out-dated propeller. It also has a front with 4 guns and a small hatch capable of firing Mini Nukes and a gigantic laser. Stats The NOAB's Core has 25,000 HP and 1 AD, its HP has far more HP than a normal Auracryst or an average Core, and its 4 barriers has around 3500 HP. It moves at the speed of a Green Bloon when moving around and a Pink Bloon when rushing. The NOAB is immune to Darts, Fire and normal Lasers from a Super Monkey. Entrance It appears from the right side of the screen going to the center quickly and then slowly going backwards for a few pixels. Attack Pattern Like most members of the Coreous Guardians, the NOAB has an attack pattern. M is only at Medium and higher difficulties. H is only at Hard and higher difficulties. Attack 1 It moves around the screen, firing four lasers from its guns, similar to the only fighting style of the Big Bloon Mk. I. Its lasers deal 4 HP of Damage with a pierce of 4. Attack 2 Then it fires a red laser which then expands 3x its size. It deals around 10 HP of Damage with a pierce of 2, and leaves a burning effect that lasts for 2 seconds while dealing 1 HP per second. It can penetrate through Level 1 Shields. Attack 3 It fires a single mini nuke at a random location (Mostly at an area where there are 5 towers or more in a 100 pixel radius). The Mini Nuke deals 25 HP of Damage in a 150 Pixel Radius Attack 4 It basically just rams a random tower, dealing 10 HP of Damage. Attack 5M Similar to Attack 1, it fires lasers from its guns rapidly for 5 seconds. Attack 6H Similar to Attack 3, it fires 4 Mini Nukes on random locations at the map. This attack is irritating as long as the player has Shield Generators. Death Animation When the core and its barriers are destroyed, the NOAB explodes in a style of several Mini Nukes. This does not damage any towers. Trivia * This is probably the only member of the Coreous Guardians which doesn't have any abilities, as it is already powerful in its own. * The top speed of the NOAB is 4.5c, aruound 4.5x faster than the Speed of Light. ** Also known as FTL; Faster than Light travel. *** It does not use this to attack your towers. * The core of the NOAB glows brighter than all the other cores. * It is a reference to the Neo Big Core from Gradius Gaiden and the Big Core Mk. I from the Gradius Series. * The "Ordnary" is incorrectly spelled, but Tat1101 says that he doesn't need to correct it. * The total HP of the NOAB is 39,000 HP. * There is another design of the NOAB that features only 1 thruster. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:References